


All Out War

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Takes place after TFA. Rey is dealing with what happened on Starkiller and is sent to bring Luke Skywalker back to the Resistance. But Kylo Ren has other plans as he intercepts her trip to Ach-To. A *what if* story where Rey does not make it Ach-To immediately after leaving the Resistance. Slowburn Reylo. M for adult themes, violence, and language.





	All Out War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first ever Star Wars fic and I’m really excited! I hope everyone enjoys this. It’s a “What If” story. Please provide any constructive criticism (no insults please) so that I can learn and grow as a writer! This is kind of an idea that popped into my head so I’m not sure where I’m going with it. Just stick with me and see I suppose! I am well aware that “The Last Jedi” will be coming out in about 5 months, so I’m just having fun until then!
> 
> This story takes place after the escape from Starkiller Base. Rey and Chewie are rushing back to the homebase of the Resistance and Finn is not looking so good…

If Rey were asked to describe the feeling of ‘shock’, this would surely be it. With Finn’s head in her lap, the scavenger forced herself to breathe in and out slowly as she attempted to process what had occurred on Starkiller Base. It all happened so quickly that her mind felt like the tangled mess of wires she would often encounter during her many scavenging trips on Jakku. She felt like she would need months to untangle them properly. Her mind flashed to Han Solo, falling into the bowels of the man-made planet, then to that monster, Kylo Ren, looking up at her and Finn with anger as he stalked them into the forest, to the lightsaber fight with skills that she still could not fathom to explain. He has asked her to join him. To teach her. Teach her what? How to be as cruel and heartless as he was? Shock turned into sadness and Rey’s heart sank as she mourned for the man she considered the only father-like figure she’s ever had, and her best friend lying in her lap with a gaping wound in his back.

How did this happen? Less than two days ago, Rey was earning her meals in the scorching deserts of Jakku, negotiating food portions for parts and sleeping in the old AT-AT she called home. Now she was flying through hyperspace to return to the Resistance feeling so empty-handed and defeated.. Not to mention her new found skills within the Force that she could barely begin to understand. 

She now had more questions about her family and her past than ever before. Maz told her on Takodana that they were never coming back for her. More tears fell at the thought, angry that she had wasted her time on that godforsaken planet, waiting for parents who had no intention of coming for her. Did they leave her because she could use the Force? How long has she had the ability to use it? Was this something new? So many questions filled her mind as the tears fell down her cheeks. Rey angrily wiped them away, willing herself not to cry any longer over what was lost.

“Aaaauughhhh” Chewbacca’s call pulled her from her jumbled thoughts as she looked up with an attempt to smile. The Wookie looked just as somber as she did. She had half a mind to run into his arms and cry at the loss of Han. She could not imagine losing such a close friend. Though, somehow she could sense the pain in him, almost crippling her. Was this the work of the Force too? She shifted carefully off the cot, trying not to disturb Finn’s unconscious form. 

“15 minutes? Let’s go prepare for landing.” she stated as she followed the Wookie to the cockpit. Buckling herself in the co-pilot chair, she fought the bile lifting in her throat as she thought of flying with Han to Takodana. Pushing the memory away, Rey prepared for landing. Once back in D’Qar, she would need to be brave for Finn, and for the General. ‘Scavengers do not cry, they survive’ she told herself firmly as the view of the planet grew closer. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey watched as they rushed Finn carefully off of the ship, sweeping him to the Medical wing of the base with Chewie following them to ensure that Finn received the best care for his injuries. Rey stepped slowly off the Falcon to see General Leia Organa in a sweeping blue gown. Rey gasped as she took in the regality of the woman before her. Their eyes met and Rey swallowed quickly to avoid the tears that threatened to return. The older women pulled the younger woman into her arms and Rey’s lip trembled. How could she even begin to console such a strong woman who has just lost a friend? The brunette recalled the stories of Han, Leia, and what she thought was the myth, Luke Skywalker and their adventures. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Ma’am.” was all the brunette could muster before tears fell freely from her cheeks. Leia brushed them away with a sad smile as tears formed in her own. 

“He spoke so highly of you. Come now, let’s talk more about what happened after a hot meal and shower. We have a lot to discuss. Starkiller may be gone, but the Resistance still has a mountain of work to do.” the older woman stated optimistically. It did not take the Force for Rey to sense that the General wanted to be alone as much as she did. She curtly nodded and followed the woman into the heart of the base. 

Rey ignored the whispers from several Resistance members and kept her head down as a pilot named Poe Dameron showed her to the barracks. BeeBee Eight followed, which of course cheered her up a little, the droid beeping happily about the meeting that would take place to recap the battle on Starkiller. Poe was also eager to hear what happened on the planet while he was aiming to take down the oscillator. Rey kept the details vague, claiming that there was so much going on, she could hardly keep up. The pilot must have noticed her apprehension as he spent the rest of the tour making nonsensical jokes to fill in the silence. Turning down yet another hall, Rey was beginning to think the base was a maze when he stopped and handed her a card-key. 

“Here’s an empty room. Not a resort in Coruscant, but it’s home to us. There is a refresher in there too.” Poe stated as she took the card-key carefully. She smiled quickly and swiped the card-key. As Rey stepped in, Poe stopped her with a tap on her shoulder. Not wanting to make more conversation, she turned with a small smile, hoping it would be brief. 

“Rey, I’m sure what you did was really brave. As for Finn, he’ll be alright. We have some of the best medics in the galaxy here on the base. Welcome to the Resistance. Let me know if you need anything.” Rey bit her lip and nodded. She was not used to people being so kind to her. Poe returned the nod and turned back down the hallway shouting, “Meeting is in two hours in the control room! Leave your room early so you don’t get lost and miss all of the action.”

The scavenger turned back into her room, taking in the small cot, chair, nightstand and refresher on the other side of the room. She inspected everything carefully, picking up a few hologram projectors left on the nightstand. “A history of Alderaan...I don’t remember ever hearing of such a place.” she said aloud to herself as she read one of the projector labels. 

Looking up at the refresher, a hot shower sounded better by the second. Back on Jakku, Rey was lucky to get a shower just once a week. Of course, it always meant returning a ration packet for a cold shower with water that was less than optimal. She never complained. It’s not like she knew any different. Everything was bartered on Jakku. 

After spending at least ten minutes trying to figure out how to work the complicated shower controls, Rey finally found the temperature she desired and stepped into the stream of fresh water. She watched the dirt and grime pool around her feet as the water washed away the last week of events. If only it could wash off the nightmares she had endured. The fresh, floral smell of the soap soothed her mind as she scrubbed her body clean. 

Her thoughts drifted as the hot water massaged her bare back. How was she supposed to stand up in front of the Resistance leadership and talk about what happened? Sure she could tell them the series of events after she met back up with Han, Finn and Chewie, albeit it would be emotionally painful to talk about. However, how in the hell was she supposed to talk about being tortured by Kylo Ren? Could she tell them about how she felt a connection when he forced his way into her mind? What would they say? “They won’t say anything because you aren’t going to tell them.” she firmly told herself, swiftly turning the water off. She had hopefully found a place she might be able to call home. She was not about to screw it up by telling them she felt a strange, terrifying, connection with an enemy.

Quickly drying herself with a towel next to the sink, Rey pulled on the bottom layer of her Scavenger uniform, pants and a wrapped top, reminding herself to handwash those later. Neglecting the shawl and armbands, she plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. She had roughly an hour before she needed to begin her search for the control room and sleep was calling her name.

_“You’re so lonely, so afraid to leave...at night, desperate to sleep…” ___

____

____

Rey shook her head and rolled over in the cot, willing herself to relax. 

_“You imagine an ocean. I see it...I see the island…”_

____

____

Rolling over again, she took deep breaths. ‘Stop thinking about it’, she willed herself. 

_“And Han Solo, you feel like he’s the father you never had. He would’ve disappointed you…” ___

____

____

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD” Rey shouted, sitting up in the cot. Gasping for breath, she stood up. She calmed herself down, angry that her mind wouldn’t shut off for just an hour of sleep. An hour of sleep she so desperately needed after everything that had happened. Why was she thinking about it? About him?

Her mind flashed once more to the man who captured her in the woods of Takodana. The tall, black, silhouette of a man that looked strangely different than what she had imagined when thinking about the man behind the terrifying mask. His menacing words, the way he tapped into her mind like she was a book he was leisurely reading for pleasure. The way he laid all of her feelings bare for the world to see, for him to see, especially when she always kept her feelings to herself. He stripped her soul to reveal her desires. To leave Jakku for a beautiful place. To find her family and have someone to care for her. Only to torture her into telling her where the map to Skywalker was. She had to ask herself why Luke Skywalker mattered so much to Kylo Ren. What did Luke have that the First Order wanted so bad? Surely one Jedi couldn’t make the difference between victory and defeat? She shook her head to stop her spiraling thoughts. 

“Holy Maker Rey, you’re losing your damn mind, thinking about that evil man. He’s gone. He can’t mess with the Resistance now.” she stated to herself. Looking sadly at the cot, she realized sleep just wasn’t in the cards. Snatching up the first hologram projector she had found earlier, along with her card-key, the brunette pushed all thoughts of Starkiller Base and Kylo Ren aside as she made her way to brave the maze to the control room early. Anything was better than being alone right now.

Besides, Leia was right. Starkiller may be gone, but she was foolish to believe her work with the Resistance was done. After all, she had to make sure her friend was alright. Then there’s that whole issue with the map to Luke Skywalker. Her life on Jakku was the past as she knew it. This was her home now and the Resistance needed her just as much as she needed them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Leave him in the Medical Bay, he’ll recover soon enough. Though, I’m not sure if his ego will recover from being beaten by a lowly scavenger girl. That might leave a more permanent wound.” a snide voice hung in the distance as Kylo Ren took deep breaths, in and out. Pain flowed through him as he began to feel the gaping wound in his side and the newly made scar on his face. The cold air hitting his bare skin caused shivers to rack through his battered body. Opening one eye slowly, his head throbbed from the bright lights. Or maybe it was the fact that Hux was smirking down at him. Groaning in annoyance, Kylo closed his eyes once more, hoping the commander would just leave him be. He was in no mood to deal with the redheads obnoxious antics. He knew he would get enough punishment from the Supreme Leader Snoke alone.

“Hello Master Ren. Good to see that you are awake, considering, you spent the last few hours in the bacta tank with your nasty wounds. You’ve healed quite nicely for a man that’s been beaten by a Wookie and a woman. A scavenger at that, what are the odds? I suspect you’ll be back to trying to atone for your failures in no time.” Hux stated smugly. If it weren’t for the searing pain all over his body, Kylo would have taken great pleasure in smashing the redhead against the wall with no remorse. Or possibly choking him. A quick wish that Hux had been left on Starkiller before it exploded crossed his mind as he smirked. Though the happiness did not last. 

Anger took its place as he laid there while several medical droids began applying more ointment to his wounds. Slowly he reached up to his face to feel the burned gash. He winced as he felt the burn. No doubt it would heal, but it would still be there, reminding him of the girl and what she did. Reminding him of his failure to his Master. Letting his arm fall once more, he clenched his fist. ‘How dare she humiliate him!’ He had just completed his shining moment to Supreme Leader by killing Han Solo, and then she ruined everything.

He hadn’t expected her to use the Force so quickly to snatch his grandfather’s lightsaber from his rightful hands. Her strength in the Force was baffling and made him slightly jealous. Did Luke Skywalker know about her? No doubt he would now that she escaped Starkiller with the Wookie. Did the traitor survive? Kylo smirked at the thought that he gave the traitor, FN-2187, the “hero” ending he so deserved.

Another smile graced his face as he allowed sleep to slowly take over him once more. The girl probably thought he had died on Starkiller. Oh, how wrong she was. He would find her this time. He would make Snoke proud again by turning her to the darkside, dealing the final blow to the Resistance. They may have lost Starkiller, but they knew where the Resistance was hiding now. D’Qar was safe only for so long. The First Order was not done yet. 

The Resistance were most likely rejoicing, believing that they had beaten Kylo and the First Order. They would let their guard down. Once they found Luke Skywalker, Kylo would follow them and take out his former Master. As for the girl? If she refused to join him, he would surely have to kill her as well. A feeling of reluctance creeped up, however the knight pushed the feeling away. With the connection he felt as he dove into her mind during his interrogation, he was confident that he could turn her fragile allegiance with Resistance with just the tiniest of promises. She was desperate for a home, for a place to belong, and she was partial to routine and not a fan of great change. All he had to do is find her, and find her he would. As for the killing her part? He’d worry about that later. Sleep took over as the knight dreamed of his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I know this chapter was not action packed, but I wanted to do a “just after Starkiller” scene to set the tone. The next chapter will be much longer and full of action! Stay tuned, feel free to review, and thank you for reading!”


End file.
